<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the bond we share by LiveLaughLovex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431427">the bond we share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex'>LiveLaughLovex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dare to dance [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Post-Episode: s10e13 Loa'a Pono Ka 'Iole I Ka Punana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22431427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-s10e13. After a long day in court, Kono drops by the McGarrett home to share a beer with her friends and discuss Junior's deployment, Steve's new and unlikely friendship, and the reason behind another friend's absence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kono Kalakaua &amp; Steve McGarrett, Kono Kalakaua &amp; Tani Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>dare to dance [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507634</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the bond we share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title comes from Chris Stapleton's "Friendship."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So,” Kono began, claiming the seat next to Tani on Steve’s back porch, “how are you doing?” She didn’t know much about what was going on between the team’s two youngest members – they were much too private for that – but she did know Junior’s sudden departure was likely weighing heavily on Tani’s mind.</p>
<p>The other woman exhaled heavily. “I’ve been telling myself he’s not alone out there, that he’s in good hands. McGarrett told me the same thing, but I just… I can’t seem to shake the feeling that something’s going to go wrong for him.”</p>
<p>Kono smiled sympathetically. “I’m afraid that’s just a normal side effect of caring about someone, Rey. McGarrett knows those team guys better than anyone else, though, so if he says Junior’s in good hands, you should take his word for it.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Tani agreed, scoffing humorlessly. “I should. How, exactly, do I go about that?”</p>
<p>“No idea,” Kono replied honestly. “If I ever figure it out, though, I’ll let you in on the secret.”</p>
<p>The younger officer smiled genuinely for the first time since she’d gotten Junior’s message. “That’d be much appreciated, thanks.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing.” She glanced over when the door opened, offering the home’s owner a smile. “Don’t tell me you’re done with your playdate already.”</p>
<p>“It’s not a playdate,” Steve protested, leaning against the porch’s railing.</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah?” Kono smirked, lifting her beer bottle to her lips. “What would you call it, then?”</p>
<p>“Well, I…” He hesitated. “We’re just doing a nice thing, here.”</p>
<p>“I never said it wasn’t a nice thing,” Kono laughed, setting aside her beverage. “I just said it’s also a playdate, because it is. The kids are having a playdate; you are too.” The boys ran into the front yard with Eddie as she spoke, drawing her attention away from her friend. “Hey, you two, be careful!” she called out, waiting until they nodded before relaxing. “Do little boys just go looking for ways to risk their lives?” she questioned rhetorically.</p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Steve replied. “I always considered it a perk, though.”</p>
<p>“I feel very sorry for the mother of your future children,” she said seriously, keeping an eye on the boys to make sure nobody decided it would be a good idea to head straight into the ocean.</p>
<p>“Speaking of people risking their lives,” Steve began, drawing her attention away from the beach for a moment, “you heard anything from Adam yet?”</p>
<p>She shook her head. “He’s in Tokyo; that much I know. Some of my contacts think he might be there to meet with old associates of his father’s. But I don’t think we’ll hear directly from him for a while. He will not reach out until he’s ready, and who knows when that’ll be.”</p>
<p> “He’s a fugitive,” Steve reminded her. “The second he steps foot on this island…”</p>
<p>“HPD can and probably will have him arrested,” Kono finished. “I know. Let’s just hope it doesn’t come to that.”</p>
<p>The commander nodded once, then, sensing there was nothing she wanted more than to change the subject, cleared his throat and did just that. “You had to testify in that old case today, right? How’d it go?”</p>
<p>She smiled gratefully. “Pretty good. The guy’s lawyer is a joke, though.”</p>
<p>“Is he a public defender?” Tani piped up from next to her.</p>
<p>Kono shook her head. “Not by a long shot. He charges seven hundred dollars per hour.”</p>
<p>Steve whistled lowly. “Maybe we went into the wrong line of work.”</p>
<p>“Money-wise, sure. But, consider this – we can live with ourselves <em>and</em> sleep most nights.”</p>
<p>“Fair enough,” Steve allowed. “Guess everything’s a tradeoff.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, some things are worth the lack of mansions,” Kono agreed drily.</p>
<p> “Well, I’m just glad everything’s going to be back to normal tomorrow,” Tani spoke up. “I was losing my mind at the office today. People who say spending time alone is good for you have clearly never been in a place that quiet without anyone to talk to before.”</p>
<p>“We probably should’ve warned her,” Steve muttered to Kono.</p>
<p>“I <em>did</em> warn her,” Kono returned. “You and Danny are the ones who decided to bully the dad of his kid’s bully. Only you didn’t; you befriended him instead.” She shook her head. “For actual cops, both you and Danny really suck at playing bad cop, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“The guy’s going through a divorce that’s messing with his kid’s head,” Steve reminded her. “Danny can relate to that, especially now that things with Rachel have gone bad.”</p>
<p>“Again?” Kono sighed. “Have they gone bad for good? Because I’m slowly being driven insane.”</p>
<p>“They’re done,” Steve confirmed.</p>
<p>“Well,” Kono murmured, polishing off her beer, “I can’t say I’m all that broken up about it. Not after all the stuff she’s put him through over the years.”</p>
<p>Tani glanced back and forth between them. “Have they tried to get back together before?”</p>
<p>“Multiple times,” Kono confirmed. “It’s how Charlie came about. Which we are very grateful for. Being grateful for the kid doesn’t mean I have to like his mother, though. Plus, this means I can try setting him up.”</p>
<p>“You never offered to set me up,” Steve protested, mildly offended.</p>
<p>“Yeah, there’s a reason for that. Remember your first date with Lynn? Remember that? You almost got her killed. Not exactly a great selling point there, McGarrett.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t almost get her killed; taking her to an abandoned island where criminals were hiding out…” He trailed off. “So maybe that was my fault. I learned my lesson, though; I won’t do it again.”</p>
<p>“You say that way too often for me to take you seriously,” Kono informed him. “Plus, what about that friend of Danny’s you were seeing? What happened with that?”</p>
<p>He winced, scratching behind his ear. “I’d rather not discuss it.”</p>
<p>Kono smiled fondly, shaking her head. “I’ll see what I can do,” she surrendered after a few moments. “No remote islands, though. Okay? You promise?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” he replied laughingly. “I promise.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, here we go. Sixteen days after the episode aired, I've finally gotten myself together enough to write about it. Sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>